helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy
|Last = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 62nd Single (2016)|Next = Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! 64th Single (2017)|Cover2 = }} BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (BRAND NEW MORNING／ジェラシー ジェラシー) ist Morning Musume '17's 63ste Single. Erschiene ist sie am 8.März.2017 in 5 Editionen: 3 Limitierte und 2 Reguläre. Die ersten regulären Singles kamen mit 13 unterschiedlichen Sammelkarten. Die limitierten Singles kamen mit einer Lottery Karte. Morning Misoshiru ist ein Remake von der Single "Morning Coffee" und der Werbungs song für Marukome und Morning Musume '17's Misu Suppe. Get you!ist ein Song mit HKT48 mitglied Sashihara Rino als unit Sashining Musume. Das ist die Debüt Single für die 13te Generation. Liederliste CD Reguläre Edition A und B, und Limitierte Edition A und B # BRAND NEW MORNING # Jealousy Jealousy # BRAND NEW MORNING (Instrumental) # Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition SP # BRAND NEW MORNING # Jealousy Jealousy # [Morning Misoshiru] (モーニングみそ汁; Morning Miso Soup) # You! - [Sashining Musume] # BRAND NEW MORNING (Instrumental) # Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD # BRAND NEW MORNING (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD # Jealousy Jealousy (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition SP DVD # Morning Misoshiru (Musik Video) # BRAND NEW MORNING (Tanz Ver.) # Jealousy Jealousy (Tanz Ver.) Event V DVD # BRAND NEW MORNING (Close-up Ver.) # Jealousy Jealousy (Close-up Ver.) # Morning Misoshiru (Lagerfeuer Ver.) Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9.Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina * 10.Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka * 11.Generation: Oda Sakura * 12.Generation: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane * 13.Generation(Debüt): Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina B-side alleine: * 10.Generation: Sato Masaki * Sashining Musume * Sashihara Rino Single Information BRAND NEW MORNING * Liedertext: Hoshibe Sho * Komponist:Jean Luc Ponpon, Hoshibe Sho * Bearbeitung und Programmierung: Jean Luc Ponpon * Chor: M!ho, Morning Musume '17, AYC * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: ZUMI Jealousy Jealousy * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Rap Bearbeitung: U.M.E.D.Y. * Bearbeitung, Programmierung und Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru * Gitarre: Suzuki Shunsuke * Chor: Oda Sakura * Tanz Choreographie: YOSHIKO * Musik Video: Kitahara Seiji [Morning Misoshiru] * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung und Programmierung: Hirata Shoichiro * Gitarre: Doi Manao * Chor: Morning Musume '17 * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO Get you! * Liedertext: Akimoto Yasushi * Komponist und Bearbeitung: Itagaki Yusuke TV Auftritte * 04.03.2017 CDTV (Jealousy Jealousy) * 07.03.2017 FULL CHORUS * 10.03.2017 The Girls Live (BRAND NEW MORNING) * 10.03.2017 Buzz Rhythm (Jealousy Jealousy) * 12.03.2017 SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2017 (BRAND NEW MORNING) * 24.03.2017 The Girls Live (Jealousy Jealousy) Konzert Auftritte BRAND NEW MORNING * Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ * Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong Jealousy Jealousy * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ * Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ * Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ * Naruchika Morning Musume '17 * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya (Tanzen alleine) * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 Legende * Sato Masaki konnte an der A-Side der Single nicht teilnehmen,da sie sich in der Produktionszeit von einer Bandscheibenvorfallverletzung erholt hatte. * Dies ist ihre 1ste Doppel-A-Seite und ihre 1ste Single, die eine B-Seite seit der Veröffentlichung von "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0" in April 2014. * In "Jealousy Jealousy", Nonaka Miki's rap line "Now, what you hear is not a test" ist aus dem Song The Sugarhill Gang's von "Rapper's Delight". * Das Musik Video "BRAND NEW MORNING" wurde 1,000,000 angeschaut 10 Tage nachdem es Hochgeladen worden ist. * Nachdem Sato Masaki sich wieder der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, wurde ein Tanzteam (ähnlich wie bei "Oh my Wish!" Und "The Vision") für "BRAND NEW MORNING" gegründet wurde.( bestehend aus Ishida, Sato, Ogata und Makino.) * Dies ist ihre 1ste Veröffentliche Single im März seit "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~" in 2006. * Dies ist ihre 1ste Single, die laut Oricon seit der 2012er Single "Wakuteka Take a chance" nicht mindestens 100.000 Exemplare verkauft hat. Es war nicht nur die erste Single, die mit Fukumura Mizuki als Anführer und Ikuta Erina und Iikubo Haruna als Unterführer für die 11. Generation und die 12. Generation 100.000 Exemplare erreichte. en:BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy es:BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy